Love From a Friend: A High School Story
by Shadouge4Ever
Summary: Requested by Chip903...Rouge realizes that Shadow's the one for her. Shadouge...All Sonic characters belong to Sega. Chip belongs to Chip903


~Rouge's POV~

I was 18, and it was my first day of being a senior at Station Square High. Yeah, I'd had a pretty crazy 3 years there with my friends; and I was looking forward to a crazy 4th year. With friends like mine, how could you not have a crazy year?

First was Sonic: The loveable jokester. Sure, he got a little annoying at times, but all around, he made us laugh so hard we almost pissed our pants. He usually got into play fights with Knuckles, arguments with Shadow (that he took way too playfully, by the way), and lots of trouble with the teachers. Usually it was his sarcastic comments and back sass, but when he really wanted to piss them off, he's do strip teases on his desk! Every teacher in the school must've known him by then! Ha ha!

Next was Amy: A bubbly girl who, I admit, _was_ obsessed with Sonic. It had lightened up over the years, but her obsession with that boy never ceased to exist. She had been a real good friend to me all that time, and she'd never let me down. She didn't seem to respond to Shadow much, seeing as how she looked down on his dark personality. But over all, she was a good friend.

Then there was Tails: Ah, poor Tails. He had brains, but no brawns. Knuckles always joked about how he was gonna beach him up; poor Tails, not being much of a joke person, took him seriously.

And Cream: The cutest one. She was actually a year behind us, making her a junior then, but that never stopped her from being our friend.

Then, Knuckles; He was the toughest one—the bad boy. Me and him were going out at that time, and man, did he ever look finer than when he was beating up his punching bag!

And, of course, Shadow: He was the darkest of our group. He loved guns and massacres and shit like that. Back then, I'd always found him a little too dark for my taste. But he was a really close friend; he'd saved me countless times when we were freshmen. And so, he had gained my ultimate respect.

And who could ever forget, the awesome and funny, Chip: He had joined our group a couple of years ago, but he was the closest guy friends I'd ever had, besides Shadow. We'd only known each other since our sophomore year, and I felt like we went way back to our childhood. He had always been there for me, especially in our junior year. God, that was a crazy ride.

Last, but not least, Blaze and Silver: Those two, let me tell ya! We had all had rough times, but they had always helped us solver our problems. They comforted us when we were upset, and I'll never forget them; they were great friends.

So now I've told you all about our high school group. Everything else, you'll have to figure out on your own.

So, without further ado, let the story begin…

~Shadouge~

As I said, I was 18. I was riding to school in my white Cadillac; I was wearing a white tank top, a purple, jacket, blue jeans, and white boots. I had chosen my indigo eye shadow and ruby lip gloss—I was ready for today. I was excited to start my first day of being a senior—not because of the work, but because of my friends.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked next to Sonic's blue Mustang. When I got out of my car, I heard it: that cheerful, wonderful sound that was Sonic's voice.

"Hey, Rouge!" he greeted. He was surrounded by the others.

"Hey, guys," I said back. "You all excited about finally being seniors?"

"I am!" Amy answered. "And I know my Sonic is, too."

"Yep," Sonic responded. "About time we get some respect around here. Being freshmen sucked. And even as sophomores and juniors we didn't get as much respect as we're gonna get now."

"Yeah, I can't wait to be a senior," Cream commented. "Only one more year to go!"

"I'd be a junior right now, too, if I weren't so smart," Tails added.

"Heh heh, okay kid, don't get cocky," Knuckles said, placing his hand on Tails' head.

"Hey, Knux," I said.

"Hey." Knuckles came over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "I see you've been treatin' that figure well."

"Knuckles, stop it," I said playfully, and giggled.

We talked about our summers and the jobs we worked when we were away. Then the bell rang and we all went to class.

After lunch, Shadow met up with me in the hall.

"Hey, Rouge, we've been friends for a while now," he said, "and I was wondering if we could go around to all our old spots and reminisce about our childhood."

"Sure, Shadow, that sounds like a great idea," I said. "Let's meet up after school."

"Great." With that, Shadow left me by the lockers.

I wondered what made him decide to ask me that, or why he wanted to visit our old spots, and decided that he probably wanted to think about all the good times we'd had. Then Knuckles came along and checked me out.

"Damn, Rouge, you lookin' good," he said, and I couldn't help but ask.

"Knuckles, how come that's all you talk about when we meet up?" I asked, even though it was painful.

But I had to know. Every time Knuckles saw me, all he ever talked about was my figure.

"Well, it's true, isn't it?" he answered.

I winced at that answer.

"I mean, you are sexy," he continued. "And isn't that what every guy wants?"

"Well…do you even care about anything else?" I asked him.

"Like what?"

"For instance, my personality. What do you like about _me_?"

"Well, uh…give me a sec…"

"Do you even know what my favorite color is?" I asked him, now angry.

"Uh…blue?"

"No!" I shouted. "It's purple! You don't know anything about me!"

"That's not true! I know your…name."

I glared at him. "You know what, Knuckles? It's fine that you don't care about my personality. But don't take me for granted; so since you're gonna be that way, we're through."

I then slammed my locker and hurried away from him.

~Shadouge~

I didn't talk much for the rest of the day. After school, I met up with Shadow and we went to The Pier, our number one spot when we were 10.

Not long after we got there, Blaze, Silver, and Chip arrived in Blaze's lavender hybrid. They had been following us.

"Hey, what's up?" Blaze asked.

"Nothing much," I told her.

"We'd heard about your break-up with Knuckles," Chip said.

"And we just wanted to make sure you were ok," Silver added. "You didn't talk much afterwards."

"Yeah," I said, "but he was asking for it. All he cared about was my body."

"Man, that's rough," Chip replied. "But I'm sure you'll find someone better."

He then stepped closer to me and whispered into my ear: "Someone you've known all your life."

He pointed to Shadow, who was looking out at the ocean.

"You really think?" I whispered.

He nodded and smiled, then whispered, "He doesn't even realize he's been waiting for you since the day he met you."

I smiled, and though about it. Shadow was a sweet guy—to me, anyway—and seemed like he'd been missing someone. Perhaps I should give him a chance.

Then Chip turned around and started walking towards the hybrid. "Come on, guys, let's go. Rouge is fine."

So they went back to the car and left. I sat down next to Shadow and looked out at the horizon.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I commented.

Shadow said nothing.

"Shadow, are you ok?"

He then turned his head and locked his gaze on me. Something about the look in his eyes gave me the shivers.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"I know Knuckles got you really shaken up today."

"Yeah."

He then put his arm around my shoulders, and I swear I felt my whole face turn red.

"I want you to know I'm here for you," he told me. "And I always will be."

I looked at him and smiled. "I know you will."

I rested my head on his shoulder and knew that he was the one fore me.

That was the best first day of school ever.

The End.


End file.
